O último legado
by lawliie
Summary: A Morte de Haruno Sakura. Escrita em Memorial.


Data mencionada: um passado remoto, distante e sombrio.

Alguma lembrança de vida: apenas as torturas e sua passagem pelo inferno.

Algum legado: apenas sua mensagem grafada nessa parede.

Algo a se acrescentar: "Espero que essas palavras não tenham sido consumidas pelo tempo.".

Não se sabia se era dia ou noite. As horas eram inexistentes naquele local. Era impossível dizer qualquer palavra sobre o mundo por detrás daquelas paredes. Talvez ela tivesse passado anos encarcerada ali. Ou talvez apenas alguns meses, ou semanas, ou dias.

O tempo era imensurável. Cada segundo parecia demorar como uma era inteira da Terra. A solidão era enlouquecedora. E cada vez mais que ela pensava mais se sentia atraída pela morte. Pela sua morte.

Era deplorável ver a situação daquela mulher. Ao mesmo tempo em que era triste e melancólico ver a tamanha desumanidade que reinava ali. Ela não tinha mais nome. Não tinha mais brilho nos olhos. Não tinha mais passado, nem futuro. Mas seu coração ainda batia. Mesmo fracamente sua pulsação era o único vestígio de sua existência.

Seus cabelos rosáceos e bem cuidados agora estavam completamente acinzentados pela falta de cuidado. Não que ela estivesse velha e grisalha. A prisão a sugara toda sua vitalidade. Naquele ambiente completamente doentio e sórdido, aquela mulher envelhecera dez anos em apenas três meses.

Psicologicamente abalada e desequilibrada, ela se contentava com a solidão em sua cela. Algumas vezes, ela conversava com o vazio, olhava para o nada, como se existisse alguém ali. Talvez ela se reconfortasse em fantasias sobre seu passado inconsciente. Era demasiadamente chocante o fato de que aquela mulher, que fora bela um dia, estivesse completamente insana e consumida pela loucura.

Sinto muito em dizer que narrar isto é inevitável. Mas recomendo-lhe que se você quiser uma bela história de romance, mude de conto. Talvez você, leitor, sinta-se frustrado com o desenrolar da narração. Não lhe culpo por sua frustração, mas talvez o desfecho não lhe seja satisfatório, o que é uma pena.

Na verdade, é sim uma pena. Uma pena de morte.

Nada mais justo do que ouvir suas últimas palavras e a deixar contar sua própria história. Por isso, passo essa tarefa à personagem principal desse drama, que caminha em direção ao corredor da morte.

"Espero que seja um bom dia. Espero do fundo do meu coração despedaçado que você, leitor, aproveite cada segundo do seu tempo. Cada segundo, que na minha vida, eu desperdicei. Portanto, o prólogo que inicia com Carpe Diem!

Devo me apresentar, primeiramente. Sou apenas uma prisioneira, que esqueceu de sua vida. Meu nome? Sinto em dizer que ele é inexistente em minha memória. Por mais que eu tente me lembrar de como eu era chamada, eu não consigo. Lamento muito.

Pelo que consigo vascular em meu inconsciente, em meio a sonhos, eu possuía uma breve ligação a cerejeiras. Tenho quase certeza de que algo me recorda o florescer das cerejas. Aquele perfume se impregna em meu olfato. É inesquecível o farfalhar das folhas, o som do vento triscando lentamente fazendo as pétalas rosáceas bailar ao cair da tarde.

São apenas dessas flores que me recordo. Flores que custo a lembrar da cor. Meus olhos ficaram cinzentos. Não pude mais contemplar a beleza do colorido do mundo. Na verdade, onde estou não há beleza alguma. Apenas paredes úmidas e goteiras aumentando minha insanidade.

Que eu tinha um nome era um fato. Mas a partir do momento que pus meus pés pela primeira vez aqui, não passo de um número. Uma identificação romana de quem sou. Mas junto com esses símbolos insignificantes para minha expectativa de vida está o sobrenome Haruno.

Creio que por causa desse sobrenome, fui cassada, perseguida pelo Estado, considerada um perigo da nação, presa e torturada injustamente.

Fui acolhida por esse cárcere lacrimoso há algum tempo. Nessa prisão sem nome, esquecida por Deus e ignorada pelos bons homens, eu passo meus últimos dias a pensar a injustiça mundana. Acabo de concluir que todos estão cegos. Não vêem mais a beleza e se recusam a ver a dor.

Eu desejaria possuir um anjo que olhasse e orasse por mim nessa hora tão agonizante. Mas parece que eles me esqueceram aqui. Não existe misericórdia no inferno. Nunca existiu perdão entre os carcereiros, juizes, magistrados e poetas.

Para começar minha narração devo falar da circunstância a qual escrevo essa mensagem. Nas paredes duras, lodosas e frias, desse subsolo de pecados eu talho essas palavras com um pedaço pontiagudo de pedra. Não há papel ou tinta. Apenas a melancolia é meu pincel e o medo o meu bloco de notas.

Eu sei que a forma que conto minha biografia é errada. Não relato de meu nascimento, pois não sei como surgi no mundo. Vou contar a minha morte. A minha tragédia.

O fato é relevante, e penso que todos já devem estar cansados de ouvir meus lamentos. Portanto, pouparei palavras para o epílogo.

Tudo começou em uma noite, fria e nublada. Os céus pareciam conspirar com a nossa revolta. Não havia estrela alguma. As nuvens significavam o sangue que seria derramado horas depois.

Éramos um grupo de jovens. Em plenos dezenove anos, cheios de motivações e vida. Idéias contestadoras era nosso lema. Íamos contra a maioria. Os pensamentos comprados. O imperialismo exacerbado. O autoritarismo do governo. O militarismo dos ditos "homens bons".

Era uma época de ditadura que rimava com nossa juventude. E como todos tinham um brio de revolução, lutávamos com todas nossas forças para destruir esse regime.

Pedíamos apenas um pouco de liberdade. Pedíamos apenas permissão para viver. Sair nas ruas. Expressar o que quisermos. Porém, nossas idéias nunca eram bem vistas pelos grandes poderosos hipócritas que são o motivo de toda nossa desgraça.

Nessa noite de desventuras, o grupo de amigos saiu às ruas para manifestar. Espalhávamos panfletos divulgando igualdade, fraternidade e liberdade. Os mesmos ideais franceses do século dezessete. Os mesmos ideais que levaram muitos à guilhotina. O que não seria diferente conosco.

Já era meia noite. O toque de recolher já soara há tempos e mesmo assim, insistíamos em desobedecer à sirene que cala os sensatos. Era o sétimo dia de nosso manifesto. Ainda não tínhamos sido descobertos pelos cães sanguinários. Mas hoje, não ocorreu como o planejado. Alguém nos traíra. Denunciara-nos para a instituição que punia aqueles que simplesmente pensavam.

Corríamos por entre as ruas sombrias e molhadas pela chuva. Papéis se misturavam à lama e davam à aparência de um mingau notoriamente nojento. Os paralelepípedos faziam o grupo de jovens tropeçarem em meio à correria. Perseguidos por soldados defensores da rigorosa moral.

Com cassetetes, bombas de efeito moral, balas de borracha e toda hostilidade a eles concebida, os militares nos perseguiam. Parecia que eles não desistiriam tão cedo, até obterem nossas cabeças. Não cansavam nem um pouco, apesar do ritmo frenético que possuíam a acompanhar nosso encalço.

Por fim, nós já estávamos cansados de fugir por meio a becos e ruelas criminosas. O ar era escasso em nossos pulmões e nossa arritmia cardia tocava sincronizadamente como uma orquestra sem maestro. O cansaço nos consumia e um remorso de que seríamos pegos pelos militares assolava nossos pensamentos.

Uma reminiscência tomou conta de mim nesse instante. Acabo de me lembrar vagamente dos rostos de meus amigos. Mas como sempre não posso recordar do nome. Um garoto loiro, uma de longos cabelos azulados, outro garoto de longos cabelos castanhos, uma garota loira, outra de coques castanhos, um garoto de cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e por fim, um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos profundos.

Agora me recordo muito bem de que sentia um belo sentimento por esse último. Eu me lembro do rosto, mas não consigo me lembrar do nome. Sei perfeitamente que nos amamos. E que esse amor teve frutos, que está em meu corpo nesse momento. Ele foi o único que amei por toda minha vida. Mas agora nos separamos há tempos. Será que ele ainda está vivo? Casou-se? Lembra-se de mim? Eu fiz questão de queimar todas as fotografias. Ele se foi e eu tomei um caminho diferente.

Lembro-me, o que quer que seja, parece que faz uma eternidade. Os arrependimentos são inúteis em minha mente. E ele está na minha cabeça agora. Devo confessar isso. E na noite mais escura, se minha memória não me falha, eu nunca vou poder voltar o tempo...

Mas voltando aos meus últimos momentos de liberdade, eu fiquei para trás. Caí estatelada nas pedras que forram as ruas da vergonha. O próprio demônio em meu encalço, farejando meus pecados e vindo me levar ao abismo. Parecia que meu fim estava próximo. Uma voz gritou, implorando que eu me levantasse. Quero acreditar que fosse a voz de meu amado. Minhas pernas fadigadas se recusaram a levantar.

Os militares ditadores iam se aproximando. Tentava rastejar como um verme por aquele lodo. Queria apenas fechar meus olhos e desejar que tudo isso fosse embora. Queria poder acreditar que isso fosse um pesadelo. Em vão.

Rapidamente, os soldados, os quais desconheciam o significado da palavra compaixão, se aproximaram violentamente, e como se eu fosse um animal totalmente nocivo à ordem da sociedade perfeita, surravam-me com aqueles frios cassetes. Meus amigos gritavam. Estavam em desespero por eu ter sido pega. Eu apenas disse: Corram, seus tolos.

Era tarde demais. A única coisa que eu pude ver foi os olhos margeados de lágrimas do meu amor. Sabia que ele sofria ao me ver sendo espancada daquele jeito. Era deprimente. Um nó na garganta me impedia de reagir. Sequer conseguia chorar. Meu coração se despedaçava. Não podia me mover. Era como se o mundo acabasse naquele momento. Vi de relance meu amado tentando correr em meu socorro, mas ele era impedido pelo garoto loiro, que o empurrava para fugir.

O desespero me assolava. Sabia que nem mesmo as pancadas incessantes doíam mais do que a dor de ser separada de meu eterno amor. A dor da separação para toda eternidade me fazia querer a morte instantaneamente. Eu mal podia lembrar dele chorando desesperadamente pos minha causa. Mas em meio às sombras ele se foi. Fui pega. Após apanhar interruptamente, eu caí, aos prantos no chão. As lágrimas se misturavam à lama. Uma chuva começou a cair dos céus e a lavar minha dor. Eu sangrava praticamente cada centímetro de meu corpo. Estava retalhada e desfigurada por aquelas mãos malignas de ditadores. Era mais uma na lista de presos políticos. Era mais uma que talvez ficasse com o nome gravado na história por causa desse momento de vergonha do país.

Como se minha morte compensasse toda conspiração e revolta. Mas nada compensaria minha perda. Perdi minha liberdade. Perdi minha razão. Perdi minha família. E perdi o único amor que me restara. Contento-me agora com o legado que nós dois deixamos. Receio em dizer, que com minha morte ele irá falecer também. Mas foi a herança e a memória que tenho do meu amado dentro de mim. O resultado de nossa paixão.

Não importa. Depois daquela noite eu iria contar a ele. Mas sinto muito, amor, não voltarei para casa. Nem hoje. Nem nunca. Estava desmaiada no chão da ruela, cercada pelo exército e pronta para ser encaminhada para o lugar onde todos pagam pelos os erros da humanidade. Sinto muito. Fui pega. Dir-te-ei adeus antecipadamente. Mas antes terminarei de contar minha história.

No dia seguinte, acordei deitada em um chão frio e metálico. Parecia estar dentro de um caminhão. Entrei em pânico. Cobriram-me o rosto com um saco preto. Não respirava direito e tinha crises claustrofóbicas. Era aterrorizante. Meus pés e mãos estavam algemados. Como eles podiam ser tão cruéis?

Horas a fio andando no caminhão, meu estômago já se enjoava com aquele chacoalhar todo. Era difícil conter a ânsia de vômito. Porém seria pior se eu o provocasse. Vertigens me faziam suar frio e eu sabia que isso não era apenas por conta da viagem conturbada.

Meu corpo doía. Também pudera. Pelo tanto que eu apanhara na madrugada não era para menos. Tive medo de ter seqüelas. Mas acho que estou bem. Depois de um tempo, senti o caminhão parar. A porta se abriu. Alguém se aproximou e me ergueu violentamente. Conduzia-me arrastada por um caminho totalmente desconhecido.

Depois de um tempo, senti que a textura do piso mudara. O ar também. Estava em uma sala reclusa e abafada. Fui posta sentada em uma cadeira cheia de farpas que perfuraram minha pele.

- Haruno Sakura. – disse uma voz esganiçada e ao mesmo tempo fria. – Mais uma presa política, acusada de ser inimiga da nação. Porém, os motivos que a trazem aqui são bem maiores. Assim como as outras acusações. Temos regras, Haruno. E punições.

Não compreendia. Como assim outras acusações? Eu não fazia nada a não ser passeatas e manifestações. Porém, no interrogatório desses primorosos torturadores há algo em especial. Eles te interrogam preparados para te ouvir confessar o crime. Os métodos de tortura são tão cruéis que antes mesmo de compreender a situação, a pessoa já confessa um crime que jamais fizera. Esse tipo de torturador é especialista em pressão psicológica. E arruinamento mental.

- Você está sendo acusada de assassinar o , no dia 28 de julho, às vinte e duas horas. – disse a voz.

- Eu não fiz nada. – murmurei.

- Você está sendo acusada de assassinar o , no dia 28 de julho, às vinte e duas horas. – repetiu.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – lacrimejava atrás da venda sufocante.

- Você é uma perigosa terrorista, originária do Japão, correto? Você veio aqui para realizar um golpe de Estado e romper o militarismo do poder. Você defende idéias comunistas e a não censura. É formada em Direito e é a favor da liberdade de imprensa. Você faz parte de uma facção criminosa e terrorista, hostil à integridade do Estado que merece ser punida justamente pelos seus atos que vão contra as nossas regras. Seus parceiros serão procurados e quem trouxer suas cabeças levará uma recompensa enorme.

- Não! Eu não fiz nada!

- Vamos ver até que ponto você agüenta Haruno. Levem-na para a sala de torturas.

Novamente empurrada por uma força maior, fui sendo dirigida cada vez mais para o subsolo. O ar ficava cada vez mais úmido e carregado. O chão era escorregadio. Não tinha idéia de onde estava. Fui levada para uma sala completamente encharcada de água. O torturador me tirou a venda. Pude ver claramente como era o local. Paredes amareladas, oxidação em canos, uma água marrom escorrendo de um vazamento e um enorme tanque à mostra. Estava nítido o que ia acontecer.

O torturador me segurou pelos cabelos e forçou minha cabeça para dentro da água. Ele me afogava. A água negra do tanque ia entrando rapidamente pelas minhas narinas e me fazendo sufocar. Pensei que morreria. O tempo que eu agonizava submersa parecia demorar e quando já estava sem forças e prestes a desmaiar, ele retirou minha cabeça. Ofegante, tentava coletar o máximo de ar.

- Você matou Zetsu, no dia 28 de julho?

- Na... Não... – ofegava. Novamente o torturador me imergia na água. E mais uma vez eu quase me afogava. Ele perguntava de novo a respeito do suposto assassinato. E eu negava. Perguntava mais e mais. E eu sempre dizia não.

Logo, as sessões de afogamento por etapas foram se prolongando e durante duas horas desse interrogatório sem acordo de ambas as partes, já estava sem forças. Eu sempre declarei que tinha medo de morrer afogada. Era uma forma agonizante e cruel, mas agora, tenho passado por essa experiência constantemente.

Posso parecer fria ao narrar meu sofrimento. Mas depois de algum tempo, conforma-se com o destino e se acostuma com as punições. No fim, tudo irá apodrecer mesmo.

Após ser torturada, eu era levada para uma cela solitária. Essa era a minha reclusão. Onde eu enlouquecia. Minha lucidez ia embora com o gotejar da água, ato típico para provocar a perda da razão. Era aterrorizante ficar sozinha. Mas às vezes eu lembrava de ter companhia e acima de tudo lembrava dele. As condições higiênicas eram precárias. A comida inexistente. Apenas uma sopa rala, ou um pão bolorento. Não via o sol há dias. Muito menos as estrelas. A cela tinha pouco mais de três metros quadrados. Dormia no chão. Era frio e sólido.

Eu me dava conta que amanhecia quando novamente o torturador aparecia para fazer os interrogatórios terroristas diários. Duas semanas de afogamento se passaram e nada resolveu. Partiram então para um método mais drástico: indução à hipotermia. Constituía no ato de esfriar a temperatura corporal até chegar ao ápice próximo do óbito. E depois reanimar. Era um ato contínuo de manutenção da vida.

Por mais que eles tentassem, eu nunca desisti de murmurar minha inocência. Não iria assumir um crime que não fora meu. Por alguns dias sofria de uma tosse diária. Receava que fosse pneumonia. Assim, minha luta pela permanência seria mais curta do que o desejado por mim.

Os dias iam passando com a certeza de que não voltariam. Só digo que sou obrigada a viver. Mesmo não merecendo isso. Um alívio se transformando em dor. Um lamento que soa como culpa. E eu não posso fazer isso durar, porque, é claro, estou tão fraca e sem esperanças. A partir de agora nada mais faz sentido. Não escrevo coisas boas. Só falo sobre coisas que eu nem acredito que existem. E eu ainda não sei se existo de verdade. Mas estou respirando. Porém não é o suficiente. A vida não é real apenas porque o coração bate. É algo muito mais importante do que minhas palavras vazias.

A razão já partiu. Não sou dona de meus atos. As torturas me consumiram e estou definhando. Afogamento, choques de hipotermia, retirada brutal das unhas, cada dor parece fazer minhas víceras saírem. Cada gota de sangue derramada queima em minha pele. E minha mente está cansada demais para continuar resistindo.

Eu tenho dois caminhos para escolher. Ou confesso um crime que já mais cometi e eles me matam. Ou eu mesma retiro minha vida. Pegaria uma pedra do chão e cortaria meus pulsos. Ou morderia minha língua para parar de respirar. Ou sequer me enforcaria com meus próprios cabelos. Poderei decidir de qual forma mais trágica eu partirei. Porém, sinto-me incapaz de tomar essa decisão. Pois não estou sozinha.

Meu corpo se modificou. E eu sei o que é isso. Os torturadores também conhecem de meu estado. Mas não mencionam nada. Não querem que uma reclusa política deixe legado algum à história. Recusam-se a admitir uma herança minha. E estão certos. Não [b]**temos[/b]** chance alguma de sobreviver.

Suicídio seria muito egoísta. Vejo que os militares se cansaram de meu silêncio e já se irritam com minha irredutibilidade. Como disse antes, não serei culpada pelo crime de outros. Os torturados se cansaram de me ver sendo flagelada todos os dias. Creio que já marcaram a data de minha execução. O dia que eu deverei morrer já está assinalado em seus calendários. Sou um perigo iminente à nação. Por isso vou descansar no fuzilamento.

O tempo demora a passar. E parece que todos me esqueceram aqui. Estou apenas à espera do momento em que finalmente aquela porta de metal se abrirá para os Céus. Até que um dia, a hora chegou.

O homem fardado, completamente armado apareceu para me buscar para o juízo final. Mesmo não tendo algum tipo de julgamento ou defesa, serei levada para a sala que com certeza seria a ultima coisa que veria com esses olhos cinzentos.

Eu acho que essa é a hora certa de me despedir de minhas anotações talhadas na pedra fria. Espero que um dia alguém leia minhas memórias. Meus últimos sentimentos em vida. E como o mundo nunca é justo com aqueles que pensam e vão contra o modelo correto de vida, eu pago agora pelos pecados dos outros. Sou condenada pelos crimes de quem sequer conheço. É uma pena. Uma pena de morte. Devo ser punida pelos erros alheios. Meu sangue manchará apenas o piso e depois será limpo. Meu corpo será levado pelos vermes ou talvez pela carbonização.

Ninguém me reconhecerá. Minha face será irreconhecível. Digo adeus àqueles que amei e ainda amo. Digo adeus a mim mesma e ao ser que carrego em meu ventre. Digo adeus ao meu eterno amor. E, acima de tudo digo adeus à vida."

As pistolas iluminam o destino. Os mortos e as palavras: um memorial de uma pessoa não muito menos viva com palavras não menos esquecidas.

Essas foram as últimas palavras escritas pela prisioneira sem nome, sem rosto e sem lembranças. Essas foram as últimas palavras ditas por Haruno Sakura, amável mulher, amante, filha, amiga e mãe de um ser que nem teve o direito de nascer.

Ela foi levada à sala de execução. E sem menção alguma de julgamento, encontrou-se com a eternidade. O som do tiro da arma foi sua música de despedida. A bala perfurou seu coração. O quente sangue começou a manchar seus trapos cinzentos. A pulsação cessou. Lentamente, eles assistiam à agonia de Haruno. Seus olhos iam perdendo o brilho. E a vida ia saindo de seu corpo. Fora ao encontro da luz. Encontrou seu descanso por fim num dia ignorado de setembro.

Em questão de segundos, o corpo da mulher foi caindo, em câmera lenta. Um baque selou o fim de Sakura. Repousou fria e morta naquele chão, manchado de vermelho. E o rubro sangue se misturou aos cabelos rosáceos da cerejeira, seca e sem vida.

Mais alguns meses se passaram. Os grupo de amigos ainda estavam reunidos. Porém, com a prisão de Sakura e sua falta de notícias, eles não eram mais os mesmos. Principalmente Uchiha Sasuke.

Ele já era um homem feito. Altivo e belo. Porém a depressão o fazia apodrecer de dentro para fora. Não mais dormia. Não mais comia. Sequer falava e jamais sorria. Permanecia horas e horas sentado na poltrona na esperança de que o telefone tocasse anunciando qualquer notícia.

Meses já tinham se ido. As folhas do calendário caíam e Sasuke nunca perdia as esperanças de rever Sakura novamente. Era deplorável ver a confiança do garoto. Ele se escondia no banheiro para chorar todos os dias. Os amigos sabiam disso, pois todas as vezes à noite, encontravam Sasuke com os olhos vermelhos e inchados.

Alguns murmuravam palavras de consolo. O que era inútil. Nessas horas, palavras não aliviam nem confortam a dor. Receiam apenas que essas mesmas palavras se transformem em lágrimas e em mais um motivo para se chorar.

- Qualquer dia desses ela vai ligar. – dizia Sasuke de vez em quando. Todos sabiam que isso não aconteceria tão cedo. E sabiam também que a única notícia que podiam receber de Sakura era sobre sua morte.

Após todas essas noites e dias de espera por algo que nunca veio, um dia o telefone tocou. O amigo mais sensato, o chamado Hyuuga Neji, atendeu. Ele deu graças por Sasuke estar trancafiado no quarto e privado de ouvir a conversa.

Os amigos estavam certos. A notícia viera. Pelo telefone, após meses da prisão de Haruno, a voz avisou a morte da mulher. E avisou algo a mais. Neji transmitiu a notícia aos outros. Lentamente, os amigos foram entrando em estado de choque. Ino, Tenten e Hinata choravam sozinhas em um canto da sala. Shikamaru permanecia calado, mergulhado na tristeza. Naruto também lacrimejava como criança abandonada.

De repente, Sasuke apareceu na sala. Totalmente desesperado, ele clamava e gritava por explicações. Neji foi o escolhido para noticiar o fim dramático da amada de Sasuke.

- Sasuke. – disse Neji mansamente. – Temos uma notícia a te dar. - Parecia que o homem possuía esperanças. Seus olhos brilharam desejando a volta de Sakura para casa.

- Neji! Ela vai voltar? – perguntou o Uchiha.

- Não, Sasuke. Lamento muito. Ela não vai voltar.

Ao ouvir isso, Sasuke comovido encontrou suas emoções em meio aos prantos. Seu coração esfriara. Sua pulsação caíra. Ele não iria resistir às próximas palavras murmuradas pelo seu amigo.

- A Sakura, Sasuke... – continuou Neji sem forças e sem a coragem necessária de falar. – Ela... Ela morreu.

Essa última palavra foi esmagadora para aquele homem. Ele teve vontade gritar, chorar, insultar, bater, brigar e morrer. Era triste demais. Sasuke não estava preparado para essa notícia. Seu coração pareceu derreter. Ele não queria acreditar nisso. Mas no fundo ele tinha conhecimento de que era verdade.

- Vocês estão mentido! – gritou ele subitamente. – A Sakura vai voltar! Ela está viva! Ela vai voltar!

Nesse instante, Sasuke não pôde conter as lágrimas. Em desespero ele chorava cada vez mais e mais, em meio a gritos e grunhidos de dor. Neji o abraçou tentando consolá-lo. Depois foi a vez de Naruto abraçar o amigo. Mas tudo isso parecia fazer a dor piorar. "Mas essa vida é passageira. Chorar eu sei que é besteira. Meu amigo, não dá para segurar. Desculpe meu amigo, mas não dá pra segurar."

- Sasuke, tem mais uma coisa. – disse Neji. – A Sakura estava grávida. De um filho seu.

- Um filho? – soluçou Sasuke.

- Está morto também.

Mais alguma palavra? Acho que não. Tudo isso que foi dito acabaria com os sentimentos de qualquer pessoa. O mundo para Uchiha Sasuke acabara. Todos os seus sonhos, planos e expectativas para o futuro foram embora. Com essas trágicas notícias no coração ele não tinha mais motivos para viver. Durante uma semana, ele se entregou à depressão e à solidão. Permaneceu trancafiado em seu quarto à espera de um milagre. À espera da volta de Sakura. À espera da volta de seu filho. À espera da volta de sua vida. Mas nada disso veio. Portanto ele esperou apenas a sua morte.

"O verão veio para partir. O inocente nunca permanece. Me acorde quando setembro terminar. Aqui vem a chuva novamente, caindo das estrelas, molhando minha dor de novo, mostrando quem nós somos. E assim como os restos de minha memória, eu nunca esquecerei o que perdi. Me acorde quando setembro terminar. Adeus, Sasuke."

Esse foi o bilhete encontrado em um dia esquecido, em cima da cômoda de Sasuke. Todos já sabiam o que acontecera. Mas quando seus amigos te surpreendem, deixando a vida de repente, chorar se torna inevitável.

O corpo dele fora encontrado. Uchiha Sasuke pegara seu carro e o atirara contra um precipício sem fim. Não tem mais volta. Sasuke optou por morrer a sofrer com a morte de sua amada. Optou viver eternamente ao seu lado. Apenas suicidou-se à espera de encontrar seus pedaços de vida.

Nada mais a dizer. Um final não menos apropriado para uma infeliz conclusão. Lamento. A morte uniu Sakura, Sasuke e seu filho para sempre. Foram o último legado de sua história.

"Cedo ou tarde  
A gente vai se encontrar,  
Tenho certeza, numa bem melhor...  
Sei que quando canto você pode me escutar.

Você me faz querer viver,  
E o que é nosso,  
Está guardado em mim e em você  
E apenas isso basta

Me sinto só (me sinto só)  
Mas sei que não estou (mas sei que não estou)  
Pois levo você no pensamento  
Meu medo se vai (meu medo se vai)  
Recupero a fé (recupero a fé)  
E sinto que algum dia ainda vou te ver  
Cedo ou tarde (cedo ou tarde)"

Fic: O Último Legado.

Tema 1: Drama/Suspense.

Classificação: Dark fic. Sei lá. Nunca me importei com a censura. Mas contém violência.

Sugestão de como ler a fic: Primeiro, leia atentamente. Na segunda vez, leia escutando essa música: .com/watch?v=ByPugXB-f2Q

Textos de Apoio: Letras de Música: Ira (Vida Passageira), Green Day (Wake Me Up When September Ends, Whatsername, Homecoming), NxZero (Cedo ou Tarde).

Livros: Eu Pierre de Riviére que degolei Minha Mãe, Meu Irmão e Minha Irmã. Crônicas de Guerra. Documentários sobre Ditadura Militar.

Sinopse: Haruno Sakura é integrante de um grupo de estudantes que contestam a Ditadura Militar. Com seus dezenove anos, é uma jovem como muitas outras que você conhece por aí. Uma jovem que ama, que tem uma família, sentimentos. Uma jovem que você pode encontrar na escola, na faculdade, no supermercado. Uma jovem que passa despercebida por sua vida, sem você sequer dar atenção.

Sakura possui um relacionamento amoroso com Uchiha Sasuke e compartilham o mesmo sentimento contestador contra a Ditadura. Em uma noite em meio a protestos, o grupo de jovens é traído e perseguido por militares. Nessa perseguição, por entre as ruas da vergonha onde se perde os sonhos com a chuva, Sakura cai e fica para trás. Ela é pega pelos soldados e levada à prisão, onde espera por sua sentença de morte. Nesse clima de torturas, acusações e perseguições políticas, Sakura escreve suas memórias sobre seu envolvimento com a Ditadura Militar.

"Falta-me coragem para começar a fazer palavras. Sobra-me medo para realizar ações. Um dia imperfeito de uma desventura pessoal. Pesadelos me perseguem à noite e sonhos fogem de mim no momento em que mais necessito deles. E agora me vejo escondida entre grades, chaves, verdades, correntes, culpas e lamentos. É tudo tão calmo, esse silêncio infernal me traz de volta as mesmas decepções. Sou apenas alguém que não sabe o que quer, que olha ao longe sem saber o que é. Os mortos e as palavras."


End file.
